wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst
"Believe me, there is a gnome-shaped hole in all of this and I intend to find it!" HISTORY "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's walking away from bad situations I created" Lilifred was raised an orphan in Stormwind along with her twin brother, Wolfgang. She made her living doing odd jobs and following business techniques picked up from goblins and dwarves, granting her an uncanny practicality in financial matters rarely observed in gnomes. Her mercenary career was a successful one, earning her fame, fortune and brief notoriety as the leader of the Guild With Name Pending. At the suggestion of Dr. Aestaela Lightspark, Lilifred put her name in for High Tinker, sparking an impromptu round of elections. Though most people considered her candidacy a joke in the beginning (including Lilifred herself), the mercenary leader proved herself to be a surprisingly shrewd and capable politician.When her second-in-command- Vindicator Elexine- disappeared suddenly, Lilifred dropped her former career and sought out an association with the Azerothian branch of the draenic mafia, Kamil te Kar. Using her wit and financial savvy to help the Kamil through a rough spot, Lilifred rose quickly though the ranks and was appointed Capo of Sales, in charge of PR, Black Market Relations and management of the Kamil's steadily growing treasury. She was sent to Shattrath to salvage and organize the old Kamil records as a favour to Yeva. There, she spent several months rifling through the Kamil's dirty secrets, discovering the most harrowing one of all- the truth behind Kamil te Kar's true purpose. When she returned to Azeroth, she fought her colleagues in their attempted coup against the old guard, committing several monstrous acts and losing her eye. In the end, she admitted her error. After the dissolution of the Kamil, Lilifred laid low working as a care-taker at the Stormwind Orphanage. She has recently re-emerged as a fledgling member of the Explorer's League and is currently on assignment in Northrend. APPEARANCE Lilifred is dark skinned and bright eyed. Her delicate features are offset by thick eyebrows, a hooked nose and the perpetual quirk of her mouth; the sort of expression that says she's used to telling others that they're wrong. She fights with practiced expertise and walks with a confident swagger, however there is an inherent gracelessness to her movements that suggests she has not yet grown into her awkward, gangly limbs. Her nose looks like it's been broken a few times and her left eye has been removed and replaced with a mechanical one. The scent of cigar smoke clings to her perpetually. PERSONALITY "Everyone always tells me that I'm full of untapped potential or whatever bullshit." Lilifred is ambitious and well-meaning, if often a little greedy. She's eloquent and glib all at once- talking to her, one gets the feeling Lilifred Bumblehurst is always attempting to find the balance between two important elements of her personality: the thoughtful businesswoman and the rowdy sellsword. She seems to have a lot more fun playing up the latter and often passes herself off as a reckless, mocking, scrappy drunkard. Get to know her a little better, however, and it becomes clear that Lilifred doesn't mean half of what she says and doesn't say half of what she means. Although few gnomes put serious stake or thought into the existence of the Light, Lilifred has a complicated relationship with religion having been raised only a hop, skip and a jump from Stormwind's glorious cathedral. She dismisses her disdain for organized religion as having to do with her scientific zeal; she does not dismiss it convincingly. Lilifred might also be something of an alcoholic. She is rarely seen without a cigar in hand. RELATIONSHIPS "Anyone can make a promise about anything and everything in the world, but no one possesses the power to KEEP a promise." Lilifred is still close with her brother despite his... unsavory life choices. Aside from her twin, her closest friend is the former Vindicator, Vindicator Elexine. While the two women behind the Guild With Name Pending are polar opposites in both temperament and personality, their complete loyalty to each other is apparent even at the tavern table. Elexine's steadfast belief in the goodness of people and hope for the future once kept the sometimes morally dodgy Lilifred on the straight and narrow, however their relationship has become unfortunately fraught with complications since Elexine was killed in battle and revived as a Death Knight. Nevertheless, they remain sisters in heart and soul, if not in blood. Although she has lost contact with may of her former guildmates due to unnecessary life choices, Lilifred still has a very fond place in her heart for her former employees in the Guild With Name Pending, especially Xyria Gunsmoke-Gerals who has become a trusted leader in her own right. Lilifred has intentionally kept her distance from the various members of the Kamil in an attempt to hedge her bets, prevent blackmail situations and keep her involvement in the mob "nothing more than business". Despite her best efforts, she managed to form close and complicated bonds with many of her co-workers, especially her fellow Capos Miles Campion, Aleyna Greenpath, Auroran Saia and Lazaar. She is currently romantically involved Marton Hamerfall, although the status of their relationship is often questionable thanks to various factors in their lives and respective professions. GALLERY Lilifred1.jpg|Art by Auroran of Wyrmrest Accord grinne.png|Art by Peregrinne of Wyrmrest Accord becca2.jpg|Art by Auster of Wyrmrest Accord rakaa.jpg|Art by Rakaa of Wyrmrest Accord becca1.jpg|Art by Auster of Wyrmrest Accord campy.jpg|Art by Campion of Wyrmrest Accord laz.jpg|Art by Lazaar of Wyrmrest Accord tahamine.jpg|Art by Tahamine of Wyrmrest Accord ley.jpg|Art by Aleyna of Wyrmrest Accord Futurelil.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord Lilifredbymariius.jpg|Art by Mariius of Wyrmrest Accord Lilbyalk.jpg|Art by Alkrenon of Wyrmrest Accord lilbycade.jpg|Art by Cadence of Wyrmrest Accord LilifredKamilskull.jpg|Art by Auroran of Wyrmrest Accord New canvas.png|Art by Veronni of Wyrmrest Accord 33uetmc.jpg|Art by Meida of Wyrmrest Accord finishedlilifredhallowe.jpg|Art by Dynast of Wyrmrest Accord HallowVeronniesize2.jpg|Art by Pennedalia of Wyrmrest Accord lillll.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord 2chkk0.jpg|Art by Peregrinne of Wyrmrest Accord 2zqybf7.jpg|Art by Veronni of Wyrmrest Accord nx8114.jpg|Art by Auster of Wyrmrest Accord valentine.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord lil.png|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord lilbyrichmorris.jpg|By Rich Morris of Yet Another Fantasy Gamer Comic LILIFRED_BIG_NOSE.png|Art by Auster/Phox of Wyrmrest Accord LILIFRAND.png|Art by Auroran of Wyrmrest Accord _1293477675_520.png|LILIFRED TIME BAM taov1x.jpg|Art by Auster of Wyrmrest Accord tumblr_lyee77rVCm1qj8u7go2_500.png tumblr_m3h0kfrlk01qcbifdo1_500.jpg Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived